When In Rome
by The Scarlett Kitty
Summary: Italy has been begging for Germany to come to his country, and he has finally complied. What will the two nations find in this city of Rome? Perhaps...love?
1. Chapter 1

Ludwig Beilschmidt had never been to Italy.

Or, rather, he had never been with Feliciano Vargas, his pure northern Italian friend who loved pasta and cats more than anything. Germany had a sneaking suspicion that Feliciano that he himself was one of those things that the Italian loved, but he was too confused and embarrassed to ask him.

Anyways, Feliciano had been begging him to go with him ever since Kiku Honda, their more reserved Japanese ally and friend, had gone with him. When the quiet nation came back from Italy, he raved for days about the lovely country, and even acted like an Italian, much to Ludwig's dismay. It had taken some time, but he finally agreed to go, only weeks before today.

Which is how he ended up tired and slightly perturbed in the Gare de Nord train station Paris with one small suitcase, two small backpacks, and a sleepy Italian, who decided to make the trip up to Germany so that he wouldn't be alone on the train to Italy.

Both nations were tired from the day. They had decided to catch a later train so that they could enjoy France's lovely city (while trying to avoid Francis himself). They had crêpes under the Eiffel Tower, walked around Notre Dame, and hit all the major hotspots of the city of love. Ludwig had to admit, Feliciano was very cute running around and having fun with him.

But now, the blond had his mind set on making it to Italy. Luckily, they had gotten through security easily, and their train was right on time. He was also lucky because Feliciano was starting to move slower once they got the platform, which he knew from years of training meant that the Italian was close to collapsing and having a nap. Once they were on the train and seated, Feli fell asleep, with his head resting on the German's shoulder.

With his reading glasses perched on his nose and a book in his hand, Ludwig was quite comfortable, and didn't mind the Italian's head on his muscular shoulder. He almost didn't notice the Italian stir softly.

"Ludwig?" the smaller country asked softly.

"Ja? What is it?" he replied, looking over. The Italian smiled wider than his usual smile.

"I'm glad you're visiting," he sighed. Ludwig's face warmed slighty, signaling a blush.

"Me too," he replied again, noticing that his friend went back to sleep.

14 hours and one car ride later, they arrived at Feli's house. The brunette unlocked and pushed open the door, letting Ludwig in. It was quite early in the morning, and both countries were tired.

"You can either sleep on the couch or sleep in my bed with me," Feliciano yawned, not really caring which option he chose, but at the same time, slightly hoping that his German ally/crush would pick to sleep with him.

Which, of course, did not happen. The no nonsense country cleared off the surprisingly clean couch, and pulled a blanket he had brought from home up to his chin.

"Thank you, Feli," he said, closing his tired blue eyes. Feliciano nodded and smiled, staring longingly at him before heading down the hall to his own bedroom. He collapsed into bed, almost immediately falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was no surprise that Ludwig awoke before Feliciano. He had woken up before the little brunette many times before, excepting the time he met the Roman Empire in the middle of the night and slept in the next day. The peaceful quiet that silenced the house mixed in with the outside noises of birds singing and cars passing and people speaking Italian down the street at a small market.

He had almost forgot he was in Italy for a moment, and woke slightly surprised at the change of scenery. But then he rubbed his eyes and yesterday's events played back through his mind. He felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards, reflecting upon those pleasant memories. He stretched out his arms, liking the warm breeze that drifted through the rustic open windows. His gaze shifted around the tidy, open house. It was loose and carefree like Feli, but neat and rustic, suggesting he took a bit of pride into his home.

He felt something poke his chest, and he looked down, surprised.

"I-ITALY?" he said in a gruff, surprised voice. The italian was half tucked next to him, half sprawled on top of him, sleeping. The blond grew flustered and fell off the couch with a loud thud, which didn't help. Feliciano bolted up at the noise, clasping his hands at his chest, and looked upwards, and surrendering in repaid italian. When he noticed nobody was there, he looked around, surprised, before noticing his blushing friend on the floor. He tilted his head.

"Ludwig? What are you doing down there?" he asked innocently.

"What were you doing next to me!" barked the flustered german. The italian frowned.

"I'm sorry, Ludwig, I just got lonely last night in that bed and you looked lonely too so I thought that I could keep you company and I might have fallen asleep..." the Italian rambled rapidly, apologizing. Ludwig rubbed the bridge of his nose, the color going down. He sighed.

"Feli, its alright. You startled me, that's all," he said, glancing out the window at the lovely scenery. He glanced back up at the wide eyed man.

"So...you're not mad?"

"Nein. Just startled."

Feliciano's chest swelled as he sighed in relief. If Germany's visit started with him mad, then what kind of hospitality would that be?

"Okay," he replied. He felt his stomach squeeze and growl. He looked down at his belly, and back at the blond. He was going to offer to make pasta for breakfast, but then a magnificent idea popped into the italian's head. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

Now that he thought about it, he _was _rather hungry. Ludwig's stomach growled, and he put a hand over it, still a little surprised. "Erm, ja, I guess."

Feliciano grinned. "Great! I know just the place!" he exclaimed, bouncing off of the couch, standing on the pretty hardwood floor. Naked, making Ludwig's surprised expression twist into one of horror. He should have expected this, Feliciano did stuff like this all the time. But still, it still didn't stop him from blushing and yanking the blanket up to shield his blushing face.

"ITALY!" he exclaimed again. The bubbly italian giggled.

"Oh! You might wanna get dressed, too!" he said, flouncing off to his room, leaving the flustered German behind.

As soon as he was gone, Ludwig lowered the blanket, still blushing. "_Italians_," he muttered, getting up, and heading towards the bathroom, grabbing his suitcase so that he could get changed.


End file.
